


Пряно-коричное лето придёт

by erlander



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Canon Cardassia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Джулиан, Гарак, их дети и солнечный летний денёк на Кардассии.





	Пряно-коричное лето придёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer Came Like Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287466) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



— Пап.

Джулиан приоткрывает один глаз и видит лицо своей старшей дочери чуть ли не в десяти сантиметрах от себя; оно кажется слегка размытым и _слишком уж_ жизнерадостным для такого раннего часа.

— О, хорошо, ты уже проснулся, — радостно возвещает Пелаа. Она наклоняется еще на пару сантиметров, отчего взгляд Джулиана фокусируется на ней с почти болезненной четкостью. — Я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить.

Джулиан стонет и потирает лицо рукой.

— Пелаа. Мы уже говорили об этом, — он нашаривает за спиной одеяло, которое Гарак стащил c него ночью, и натягивает его на себя, снова вжимаясь лицом в подушку.

— Но рассвет уже наступил! — протестует она, тыча пальцем в окно, где сероватые проблески уже начали пробиваться сквозь занавески. — Ты сказал не будить тебя до восхода солнца, за исключением тех случаев, когда кто-то ранен. А сейчас уже после рассвета.

Технически, думает Джулиан, она права. Пелаа наверняка уже час как не спала и всё это время глядела в окно в своей комнате, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда покажутся первые лучи солнца.

— Ну хорошо, ты права. Дай мне минутку.

Пелаа отступает от кровати на шаг, и Джулиан приподнимается на локте, приглаживая волосы ладонью..

Он поворачивается на бок — растормошить Гарака: если уж Джулиану пришлось вставать в свой выходной в такой безбожно ранний час, то его супругу придётся пройти через то же самое. Гарак просто стряхивает его ладонь и снова окукливается в одеяле, резко выдыхая.

Джулиан наклоняется и прижимается губами к его виску, выразительно игнорируя то, что где-то сбоку морщится Пелаа. Кардассианская благопристойность, конечно, хороша, и он против неё ничего не имеет, но у себя дома он будет вести себя, как ему заблагорассудится.

— Проснись и пой, любовь моя, — сладким голосом говорит он. — Наша дочь хочет что-то нам сказать.

— А наша дочь не хочет дождаться более подходящего времени? — спрашивает Гарак. Его голос звучит слегка приглушенно из-за того, что он говорит в подушку.

Джулиан только пожимает плечами.

— Мы ввели правило, и она ему следует. Буквально.

— Ну да, чего ещё я могу желать, — Гарак садится, облокачивается о спинку кровати и приглаживает волосы рукой. — Что ж, моя дорогая, — говорит он, обращаясь к дочери, — что ты хотела у нас спросить?

Какое-то мгновение Пелаа играется кисточкой своей рубашки, но затем вскидывает подбородок и прижимает руки к бокам.

— Я хотела узнать, можем ли мы сегодня пойти в город. На рынок, например. Или в дендрарий.

— И ты решила, что рассвет — это лучший момент для этой просьбы.

— Я подумала, что мы можем начать день пораньше? — Пелаа с надеждой улыбается ему.

— Твоя сестра уже проснулась?

— Очень сомневаюсь, — фыркнув, отвечает Джулиан. Он возится, выпрямляясь, и садится рядом с Гараком. — Когда я ложился вчера вечером, она всё еще читала, 

— И когда это было?

В районе полуночи его захватила заковыристая последовательность спаренных оснований, так что, как смутно припомнил Джулиан, он вполз в постель только пару часов спустя. Гарак даже не шевельнулся.

— Поздно, — отвечает Джулиан.

— Вы же встали, — аргументирует Пелаа. — Может быть, Тебури тоже.

Джулиан одаривает ее выразительным взглядом.

— Оставь сестру в покое, Пелаа. Ей нужно спать больше, чем мне.

— Я не собиралась ее будить!

— Так же, как ты обещала не будить нас? — интересуется Гарак, приподнимая надбровный гребень.

— Я обещала не будить вас _до рассвета_ , — отвечает Пелаа. Она скрещивает руки на груди, явно борясь с обидой.

— Полагаю, это слишком самонадеянно с моей стороны — требовать, чтобы ты соблюдала _дух_ закона, а не букву? — Слова Джулиана вызывают две совершенно идентичные шокированные гримасы. Он вздыхает. — Ладно. В любом случае — ну и зачем мы так рвёмся в город?

Пелаа выпрямляет спину.

— В эти тревожные времена, — начинает она, и это звучит так, будто она зазубрила речь наизусть (и, скорее всего, так и было), — как никогда важно, чтобы семьи проводили время вместе.

Тревожные времена. Пелаа было всего лишь три, когда первые бомбардировки поразили Кардассию Прайм, а Тебури и Лекар ещё даже не родились. У Пелаа, скорее всего, сохранились смутные воспоминания о реконструкции городов, но никто из детей не помнил саму войну. Джулиан надеялся, что это никогда не изменится.

— Совместно проведенное время укрепляет семейные узы, — продолжает Пелаа, уставившись в точку на противоположной стене где-то над плечом Джулиана. — Единение в семье идёт на пользу не только конкретным индивидам, но также означает укрепление государства.

— Укрепление государства? — повторяет Джулиан. — Ты что, опять читала папины романы?

— Нет, — говорит Пелаа, чуть шаркнув босой пяткой. — Возможно.

Джулиан приподнимает брови, глядя на Гарака, но тот только пожимает плечами.

— Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы у наших детей было разностороннее образование. Они же кардассианцы, в конце концов, а _«Бесконечная жертва»_ — это классика.

Джулиану нужна как минимум чашка рактаджино, если уж Пелаа и Гарак решили объединиться против него. Он корчит обиженную гримасу Гараку, затем переводит взгляд на Пелаа.

— Укрепление государства может убедить папу, но со мной это не пройдет. Так ради чего это всё на самом деле?

— Я просто подумала, что выйти куда-нибудь вместе всей семьёй — это будет весело? — она снова начинает теребить край рубашки, но спохватывается и прячет руки за спиной. — Семья, знаешь ли, очень важна для кардассианцев, пап.

— И твой отец донёс эту мысль до меня вполне доходчиво, — сухо отзывается Джулиан. Внезапно его озаряет. — Это имеет какое-то отношение к Тирал, не так ли?

Пелаа заливается краской.

— Конечно, нет! Ну, то есть, возможно, что я слышала что-то о планах её семьи на эти выходные, но это никак не связано. Совершенно.

Для девочки, которая так во многом была похожа на Гарака, Пелаа совершенно не умела врать. Джулиан считал это просто благословением, но Гарак не был в этом убежден. Джулиан пытался аргументировать, что если бы Гарак научил их детей лгать, рано или поздно они бы обратили этот талант против своих родителей, но тот только отчитал его: «Если ты веришь в детскую ложь, то либо ты плохой родитель, либо ребенка надо похвалить за его способности».

Гарак цокает языком, и Джулиан готовит себя к еще одной бесполезной лекции об искусстве притворства. Вместо этого Гарак говорит:

— Ну что ты в самом деле, мой дорогой. Её замысел был очевиден с самого начала.

Он с самодовольством смотрит на Джулиана.

Для этого разговора у него критически не хватает кофеина в крови. Джулиан сбрасывает одеяло и свешивает ноги с кровати.

— Мне нужен кофе, — провозглашает он и направляется к репликатору на кухне.

Пелаа хвостиком следует за ним.

— Так это “да”?

О, он помнит, как это — быть юным и нетерпеливым, испытывая жар первой щенячьей любви. А ему остались только зрелость и тяготы во имя брака. _О, что за тяготы,_ думает Джулиан, и его губы изгибаются в полуулыбке, когда он вспоминает, как выглядел Гарак вчера ночью, когда лунный свет ложился на его лицо, как ощущалась его прохладная кожа, когда Джулиан прильнул к нему, обнимая со спины. _Да кому вообще нужна щенячья любовь?_

— Да, — говорит Джулиан. — Если _papa_ не против.

Пелаа с триумфом выбрасывает в воздух кулак — жест, который она наверняка подцепила из частых погружений в голоновеллы Джулиана.

— Спасибо, пап! — восклицает она, наклоняясь, чтобы клюнуть его в щеку.

— _Papa_ всё ещё не сказал «да», — напоминает Джулиан, но её уже и след простыл. Он качает головой и поворачивается к репликатору. — Рактаджино, — говорит он.

Воздух вокруг ещё по-утреннему прохладный, отчего по коже бегут мурашки, так что когда чашка материализуется, Джулиан обхватывает её ладонями, вдыхая крепкий аромат кофе.

Он потягивает напиток, лениво дрейфуя по кухне и расставляя на столе тарелки, когда появляется Гарак, неся в руках явно только что проснувшегося кардассианского малыша.

Джулиан делает большой глоток и отставляет чашку, опуская её на стол.

— Посмотрите-ка, кто проснулся, — говорит он с бесконечной теплотой в голосе. Он делает шаг к Гараку, обхватывая мужа за пояс, и на миг в мире не остаётся ничего, кроме их троих.

В свои двадцать — время, когда он так часто оказывался неправ, — Джулиан думал о браке, как о конце чего-то. Это словно сдаться, думал он; выбрать жизнь, полную тоскливой и повторяющейся обыденности. Жизнь, которую знаешь наперёд. Однажды он сказал Майлзу, что брак кажется ему несправедливостью, ведь ты проводишь всё своё время, тревожась о ком-то другом.

О, как же сильно он ошибался.

Он наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Гарака, и протягивает руку Лекару, который обхватывает её пухлыми пальчиками. Джулиан чувствует, как его лицо захватывает улыбка — даже спустя все эти годы, он чувствует себя очарованным.

Завтрак в самом разгаре, когда Тебури наконец-то спускается, сжимая в одной руке ПАДД и зевая. Её волосы торчат во все стороны, ореолом окутывая голову — она явно заснула, не вытащив из прически булавки.

Большая часть внимания Джулиана сосредоточена на том, чтобы убедить Лекара что ему, вообще-то, нравится рисовая каша, и он ел её только вчера.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он, обращаясь к Тебури. — Как спалось?

Тебури что-то неразборчиво мямлит в ответ, и Джулиан закатывает глаза. Если Пелаа — это эталонное воплощение жаворонка, то её младшая сестра — полная противоположность. Когда она была младше, Джулиан и Гарак пытались установить ей нормальное время отхода ко сну, но довольно скоро стало очевидно, что если не позволять ей читать допоздна, она всё равно будет это делать. Так, по крайней мере, она умудряется спать нужное количеств часов — а невыспавшаяся Тебури могла бы вселять ужас в сердца могучих клингонских воинов.

Тебури плетется к репликатору.

— Рактаджино, — говорит она.

— Нет, — сообщает ей Джулиан, даже не поднимая взгляд. Лекар наконец-то принимает целую ложку каши и вспоминает, что она ему нравится, так что Джулиан испытывает удачу, предлагая ему следом кусочек чаранского фрукта.

— Терранский кофе?

— Всё ещё нет.

— Па-ап!

— Тебури, — легко отвечает Джулиан, приподнимая брови.

Она корчит рожицу.

— Ладно. Таркалеанский чай.

— Так-то лучше.

Тебури забирает чашку из репликатора и с громким выдохом садится за стол. У нее в руке зажат ПАДД, но прежде чем она успевает его включить, Гарак обжигает ее строгим взглядом.

— Никакого чтения за столом, Тебури. Ты знаешь правила.

Тебури кривится и со стуком опускает ПАДД на стол.

— Это просто нечестно.

Иногда Джулиан подозревает, что в теле его девятилетней дочери на самом деле заперт трудный подросток.

— Нечестно было бы лишать нас твоего солнечного присутствия и чуткого внимания, — поддразнивает он.

— Сарказм тебе не идёт, папочка, — сухо отвечает Тебури, и Гарак фыркает.

— Я думаю, что _papa_ не согласится с этим.

— Я думаю, что _papa_ слегка предвзят.

Джулиан одаривает Гарака любящим взглядом.

— Может быть.

Гарак подозрительно щурится, сопровождая свои слова выразительным взмахом вилки:

— Довожу до твоего сведения, что я вполне способен на объективность, доктор.

— Способен? Разумеется. Но практикуешь ли? Вот тут я не уверен.

— В таком случае, я просто…

— Народ, — прерывает их Пелаа, с выразительным стуком опуская обе руки на стол. — Вы не могли бы пофлиртовать попозже? У нас тут график, вообще-то.

Гарак ухмыляется краешком рта, и Джулиан смеётся, чувствуя, как любовь пылает в груди, как луч солнечного света.

— Для флирта всегда найдется время.

Пелаа закатывает глаза, и Тебури поднимает взгляд, отрываясь от ПАДДа, который она тайком читала под столом, пока её родители отвлекались.

— Какой еще такой график? — спрашивает она. — Потому что в Хойденском Журнале Медицины вышла новая статья, и я собиралась…

— Просто возьми его с собой, — перебивает Пелаа. — Мы собираемся в город. И мы и так уже позже, чем я планировала, так что…

Она машет рукой, изображая что-то типа «давай, пошевеливайся».

Тебури сузившимися глазами смотрит на сестру.

— Это всё ради того, чтобы ты могла зависнуть со своей подружкой?

— Она не моя подружка! — Пелаа с запозданием понимает, что отрицать надо было совсем другую часть предложения. — То есть, нет, не поэтому; мы должны проводить время вместе как одна семья.

Тебури встречает это объяснение тем скептическим взглядом, которое оно заслуживает.

— И мы не можем сделать это дома, потому что?..

— Потому что нельзя просидеть всё лето дома взаперти, Тебури! — вернув разговор в нужную колею, Пелаа начинает говорить увереннее. Джулиан подозревает, что и эту часть она подготовила заранее, вплоть до экспрессивных жестов руками. — Тебе нужно исследовать этот мир. Встречаться с людьми! Жизнь — это нечто большее, чем медицинские журналы.

Тебури одаряет её нечитаемым взглядом. Затем поворачивается к Гараку.

— Можно я останусь дома?

— Нет, ты не можешь остаться дома, — отвечает Гарак. Тебури начинает протестовать, но он прерывает её. — Ты можешь взять с собой ПАДД. Но только один.

— Но… — Гарак приподнимает надбровные гребни, и она сдаётся. — Ладно. Я возьму с собой нового Хойдена.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Гарак. — А теперь будь добра, съешь что-нибудь.

— Ладно, ладно, — Тебури вылезает из-за стола и снова идёт к репликатору. Лекар жизнерадостно хрустит, жуя одновременно и кашу, и фрукты, и Джулиан улучает момент, чтобы умыкнуть у дочери ПАДД. Он даже не знал, что на этой неделе вышел Хойден. Хотя бы один разок было бы здорово успеть прочесть собственный журнал до того, как его утащит Тебури.

— «Никакого чтения за столом» — относится и к тебе, мой дорогой, — говорит Гарак, выхватывая ПАДД у Джулиана из пальцев и откладывая его в сторону. — Ты получишь его обратно после завтрака.

— Эй, я это читала! — возмущается Тебури, садясь за стол со своей тарелкой.

— Я твёрдо уверен, что это не так, учитывая, что я только что сказал о запрете чтения за столом.

— Я имела в виду раньше?

— Тогда ты заберешь его потом.

Это, кажется, смягчило Тебури, хотя при таком раскладе пройдет еще несколько дней, прежде чем Джулиан сможет наложить лапы на свой журнал. Следующие тридцать секунд проходят в относительном молчании, пока все едят, а затем Лекар начинает извиваться на месте, что значит ему хочется на ручки немедленно.

Какое-то мгновение Джулиан с тоской смотрит на своей недопитый кофе. Потом он смахивает у Лекара с лица крошки и поднимает его с его высокого стульчика, чтобы одеть его к предстоящему походу.

Пелаа спросила его однажды, почему Лекар всё ещё не разговаривает. Основные этапы кардассианского развития идут по той же траектории, что и у людей, так что в свои неполные три Лекар уже должен был разговаривать по крайней мере короткими предложениями.

— Потому что ты говоришь за двоих, — поддразнил её Джулиан, ероша ей волосы. — Он заговорит, когда будет к этому готов.

Джулиан не беспокоился на этот счёт — они все уже неплохо наловчились расшифровывать жесты и звуки, которыми Лекар общается. Первая реакция родителей Джулиана на его задержку в развитии речи была фундаментальная перестройка его как личности, но он намерен любить Лекара именно таким каким, какой он есть. Родители Джулиана не дали Джулсу шанса. Он не повторит этой ошибки со своим сыном.

 

Как и ожидалось, у Гарака уходит почти тридцать минут, чтобы распутать катастрофу у Тебури на голове. Всё это время Пелаа мнётся поблизости, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. Тебури просто-напросто игнорирует её, оживлённо рассказывая Гараку о статье, которую она прочитала вчера ночью в Андорианском Журнале Астрофизики.

— Вот как? — говорит он каждый раз, когда Тебури останавливается, чтобы сделать вздох (что случается нечасто). — Чарующе.

Он говорит совершенно искренне, даже несмотря на то, что он вряд ли понимает и треть из того, о чём она говорит.

В конце концов Гарак и Джулиан умудряются одеть и вывести всех детей за дверь. И затем снова завести назад, когда Лекар, уютно устроившийся в слинге у Гарака за спиной, внезапно распахивает глаза и начинает хлопать в ладоши, потому что они забыли в детской его модельку корабля Федерации класса Конституция.

— Вот, — говорит Джулиан, передавая Гараку сумку. — Подержи, а я схожу за ней.

Он успокаивающе сжимает ручку Лекара и бежит наверх, перепрыгивая по две ступеньки за раз, хватает крошечный корабль и бежит обратно, чтобы вновь начать подталкивать всех сквозь дверь. Джулиан забирает сумку обратно и передает игрушку Лекару, который прижимает её к своей груди, тихонько гуля себе под нос.

Местный транспортный узел оказывается переполнен, что совсем не редкость для этого времени в выходной день.

— Если бы мы вышли пораньше, — говорит Пелаа, скрестив руки на груди и хмурясь, — очередь была бы куда короче.

— Пелаа, — произносит Гарак, и в его голосе слышится предупреждение. Он сопровождает его многозначительным взглядом, и выражение её лица из раздраженного становится виноватым. Всё оставшееся время, что они ждут, Пелаа играется краем своей рубашки, но больше не жалуется.

На Кардассии лето, так что на улице тепло даже по кардассианским стандартам, но рынок всего в паре кварталов от остановки, так что они идут пешком. Обе их дочери одеты в туники без рукавов и блаженно жмурятся, подставляя лица под лучи солнца. Кардассианская мода предписывает мужчинам чуть более скромные фасоны, такие, как у Гарака с его легкой рубашкой с длинным рукавом и такими же длинными брюкам. Поскольку Джулиан и так уже единственный инопланетянин на всю округу, его скандальный выбор в пользу обнаженных ключиц и рук едва ли может добавить пищи для сплетен.

Обычно летом он чувствует себя слишком липким, и всё вокруг слишком яркое, а в самые жаркие дни ему приходится оставаться дома или рисковать заполучить тепловой удар, но, так или иначе, Джулиан уже более-менее приспособился к жаре. Он не чувствовал холод уже почти десять лет. Чаще всего он не скучает, но иногда, когда волосы прилипают ко лбу от пота, а воздух становится похожим на раскаленный суп, он мечтает о снеге и облачках пара, которые клубятся в ледяном воздухе.

К счастью, сегодня погода не такая уж жаркая. Они дрейфуют от одного киоска к другому, останавливаясь здесь и там, чтобы купить свежие овощи или чтобы Гарак мог осмотреть рулон теллурианского хлопка. Джулиан идёт под руку с Гараком, в точности как и другие кардассианские пары, которые они встречают во время обычного воскресного шоппинга. Девочки идут впереди них — Пелаа лихорадочно осматривает толпу в поисках Тирал, а Тебури, уткнувшись носом в свой ПАДД, умудряется избегать столкновений благодарямноголетней практике и (как подозревает Джулиан) телепатии.

Они уже подбираются к концу ряда, когда Тебури неожиданно останавливается, как будто влетев в столб, и круто оборачивается, указывая Джулиану на ПАДД.

— Пап, пап, пап, — частит она, и её глаза сияют энтузиазмом, даже несмотря на то, что кардассианцы вокруг неодобрительно хмурятся, обходя её по дуге. — Ты читал о новом тестовом лекарстве от дженийского синдрома?

Джулиан высвобождает руку из ладони Гарака, чтобы взять Тебури за предплечья, развернуть её на сто восемьдесят градусов и подтолкнуть вперёд.

— Это было в новом Хойдене?

— Да…

— В том, который вышел сегодня?

— Да…

— В том, который ты не выпускала из рук всё утро?

Тебури хмурится.

— Значит, нет.

— Нет, детка, — говорит Джулиан. — Я ещё не читал об этом.

Он обхватывает её одной рукой, прижимая к себе, даже несмотря на жару.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне?

Наука — это, бесспорно, невероятно, и Джулиан делает пометку прочесть статью, как только он наконец сможет отвоевать журнал у младшей дочери. Но ещё лучше подающего надежды экспериментального исследования — то, как всё лицо Тебури озаряется, когда она почти без пауз цитирует сложные химические цепочки. Завтра она, скорее всего, переключится на какую-нибудь другую научную дисциплину, что-то, в чём даже Джулиан едва ли разбирается, но он всегда дорожит теми днями, когда она останавливает своё внимание на медицине.

Через какое-то время Лекар начинает ёрзать и капризничать, так что они покупают ланч в одном из киосков и идут в парк, который находится в двух шагах от рынка. На лужайке повсюду встречаются семьи, вышедшие на пикник, парочки, которые ходят под ручку, и те, кто просто вышел отдохнуть и позагорать под летним солнцем. Они находят местечко в тени под сучковатым шелланом, чей ствол весь скрючился от старости, и Джулиан достаёт Лекара из слинга, опуская его на землю. Он тут же начинает бродить вокруг них, засунув палец в рот и играясь своим звездолётом.

— Тебе было не слишком тяжело с ним? — спрашивает Джулиан Гарака, устраиваясь на траве рядом с ним. Он украдкой оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что девочки слишком заняты своей едой, и чуть приглушает голос. — Я могу размять тебе плечи.

Гарак укоризненно цокает языком, но в его глазах плещется настоящий жар.

— Десять лет на Кардассии, доктор, и ты всё ещё недостаточно цивилизован.

Джулиан толкает плечо Гарака своим.

— И чья это вина, по-твоему?

— Я поощряю тебя, разве нет?

Прежде чем Джулиан может ответить, Тебури поднимает взгляд от ПАДДа и говорит:

— Пап. Ты просто не поверишь, что у них там творится в микрохирургии на Келвасе Прайм, — она тычет в него своим кебабом из мяса забу. — И мы не за столом, так что даже не начинай.

— Я об этом даже не мечтал, — слегка беспомощно отвечает Джулиан. Однажды буква закона его точно добьёт, он в этом уверен. — Расскажи мне.

Она так и делает, счастливо чирикая и прерываясь только чтобы откусить от своего кебаба. Гарак рядом с ним уговаривает Лекара поесть немного жареных овощей и мяса. Джулиан на всякий случай захватил с собой еще овощей, но Лекар послушно принимает от Гарака еду каждый раз, когда траектория его пути оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы Гарак мог положить кусочек ему в рот.

— Ты что-то притихла, Пелаа, — говорит Джулиан, как только Тебури снова утыкается в ПАДД. — Всё в порядке?

Пелаа напряженно смотрит на другую сторону лужайки с застывшей у рта вилкой. От его слов она вздрагивает, едва не выронив её.

— А? — переспрашивает она, неохотно оборачиваясь к Джулиану.

Джулиан прослеживает линию её взгляда и замечает поодаль ещё одну семью: высокую, мускулистую кардассианку, которая держится за руку с другой пониже, а рядом с ними сидят мальчик чуть постарше Тебури и девочка примерно одного возраста с Пелаа.

— Знаешь, ты можешь просто подойти поговорить с ней, — говорит Джулиан, кивая в сторону Тирал.

Пелаа одаряет его возмущенным взглядом и на миг забывает, что их поход имеет якобы полностью альтруистичные причины.

— Я не могу! Что я ей скажу?

— Вообще-то, «привет» — это отличное начало.

— А после? — требовательно спрашивает Пелаа.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь намекнуть, что ты шпион? — Она прожигает его взглядом, и Джулиан смеётся: — Эй, у твоего отца это сработало.

— Пап, я серьезно.

— Конечно, детка, — говорит Джулиан, пытаясь изобразить более серьезное выражение лица и выпрямляясь. Пелаа смотрит на него выжидающе, надеясь услышать какой-нибудь полезный совет, но, к сожалению, он не может ничего ей предложить. Это маленькое чудо, что он в конце концов оказался в браке с Гараком, учитывая то, что первые семь лет их отношений он провёл, старательно тупя на их счёт.

Гарак выбрасывает руку, чтобы обхватить Лекара за пояс, когда тот отходит слишком далеко.

— Ты всегда можешь смоделировать ситуацию умеренной опасности, чтобы ей пришлось прийти к тебе на помощь, — беззаботно предлагает он.

Джулиан и Пелаа одаряют его совершенно идентичными взглядами, полными ужаса.

— Сделай мне одолжение, — говорит Джулиан, обращаясь к дочери, — никогда не спрашивай у _papa_ совета в отношениях.

Пелаа кивает, серьезно глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Это был бы самый целесообразный способ, — говорит Гарак как бы между прочим, даже не пытаясь выступить в свою защиту. — Кроме того, это избавило бы тебя от необходимости подыскивать подходящую тему для разговора.

— Почему, — говорит Джулиан без всякого выражения. — Почему я вообще на тебе женился.

— Почему, действительно, — соглашается Гарак, но когда он встречается взглядом с Джулианом, в его глазах плещется веселье.

Джулиан шлёпает Гарака по плечу, и тот хохочет. Тебури, как всегда, игнорирует их возню, а Пелаа морщит нос. Её лицо неожиданно замирает в выражении испуганного шока, когда Тирал наконец-то её замечает и машет ей рукой.

— Что мне делать? — шипит Пелаа Джулиану, пока она неловко машет в ответ.

— Да боже мой, — перебивает Тебури, даже не поднимая взгляд от ПАДДа. — Просто скажи ей, что она тебе нравится. Пока ты упрямишься, темня и действуя исподтишка, ты ничего не добьёшься.

Пелаа в буквальном смысле роняет челюсть.

— Это не — я же — это так не работает!

Тебури закатывает глаза.

— Ну как знаешь.

— Если честно, — вклинивается Джулиан, — это не такая уж плохая идея.

Пелаа вытаращивает на него глаза.

— _Papa_ , — хнычет она Гараку, умоляя о рациональном кардассианском совете.

Гарак скармливает Лекару ещё один кусочек овоща.

— Просто дай мне знать, если нужно будет сымитировать сердечный приступ.

Джулиан угрожающе щурится.

— Я даже не могу понять, шутишь ты или нет.

— Мой дорогой доктор, — говорит ему Гарак, загадочно улыбаясь. — Я никогда не шучу.

У них уходит на это несколько минут споров и убеждений, но под конец Пелаа всё-таки встаёт, чтобы поговорить с Тирал. Они сидят слишком далеко, чтобы слышать их разговор, даже учитывая генетически улучшенный слух Джулиана, но он и отсюда видит, как напряжение медленно отпускает её плечи.

Джулиан приобнимает Гарака за спину и прижимается к нему.

— Как ты думаешь, нам следует беспокоиться? — спрашивает он. — Об отношениях нашей тринадцатилетней дочери, я имею в ввиду.

— Пелаа умная и способная девочка, — говорит Гарак. — Она будет в порядке. И если кто-нибудь попробует сделать ей больно… — Он не договаривает, и край оборванной фразы повисает в воздухе, как ранка от скальпеля, которую не почувствуешь, пока не увидишь кровь.

Джулиан уверен, что у Гарака есть досье на всех, с кем дети когда-либо заговаривали — их слабости и секреты будут выложены на стол в тот же миг, когда кто-нибудь обидит или хоть пальцем тронет его детей. Было время, когда ничто, за исключением, вероятно, самого Кардассианского союза, не могло пользоваться полной преданностью Гарака, но прошедшие годы изменили его, сгладив острые края, как море обтёсывает гальку.

И целая вереница лет, которая их ещё только ждёт, промелькнула перед мысленным взором Джулиана, и он просто не может поверить, что когда-то так переживал по поводу своего тридцатилетия.

— Пап, — зовёт Тебури одновременно с тем, как Лекар, решив, что он уже нагулялся, плюхается к Гараку на колени. — Ты просто обязан прочитать эту статью про синдром Ба’лтмасора.

— Я прочту, — пообещал Джулиан. — Как только ты её закончишь.

По парку пробегает легкий бриз, шевеля траву и тормоша волосы у него на затылке. Поодаль Пелаа и Тирал жарко спорят о чём-то, хотя Пелаа так и не может стереть с лица улыбку.

Джулиан медленно, расслабленно выдыхает. Совсем скоро он и Гарак снова соберут своих детей, чтобы отвести их обратно, и Пелаа с Тебури снова будут переругиваться всю дорогу домой. Позже, когда сядет солнце и летний жар превратится в вечернюю прохладу, Джулиан заберётся в их общую постель и свернется у Гарака под боком, прижимаясь к его телу, которое он знает так же хорошо, как своё собственное.

Завтрашний день может выдаться тревожным и слишком жарким; они будут ссориться о всякой ерунде и снова возвращаться к своим плохим привычкам. Что будет, то будет, и Джулиан будет ждать новый день, словно волну, что обрушивается на берег снова, и снова, и снова.


End file.
